The Strength of Street Knowledge (film)
The Strength of Street Knowledge was a live-action movie which was released exclusively on Netflix. The film is based on the TV series The Strength of Street Knowledge, and takes place after the final season of the series. The film borrowed from scripts that were planned to be used for future seasons of the TV series, that were adapted for film after Netflix decided not to renew the series for a seventh season. Cast * Corey Hawkins as Dr. Dre * Tom Felton as Eminem * Mark Sherman as Jimmy Iovine * Rodney Stuckey as 50 Cent * Keith Stanfield as Snoop Dogg * Josh Smith as The Game * R. Marcos Taylor as Suge Knight * Elena Goode as Nicole Threatt-Young * O'Shea Jackson Jr. as Ice Cube * Jason Mitchell as Eazy-E * Aldis Hodge as MC Ren * Neil Brown Jr. as DJ Yella * Marlon Yates Jr. as The D.O.C. * Azad Arnaud as Daz Dillinger * Melvin Jackson Jr. as Kurupt * Demetrius Shipp Jr. as 2Pac * Corey Maggette as Xzibit * Sheldon A. Smith as Warren G * ShahKapp as Nate Dogg * Jordan Calloway as Bishop Lamont * Allen Hughes as Himself * Devin McCourty as Akon * LeanAndCuisine as Jay-Z * Bow Wow as Six-Two * Lance Gross as Cold 187um * Christina Milian as Dee Barnes * Leon Thomas III as DJ Quik * Derek Luke as Puff Daddy * Keith Powers as Tyree Crayon * Lisa Renee Pitts as Verna Young * Corey Reynolds as Alonzo Williams * Paul Giamatti as Jerry Heller * Mekhi Phifer as Obie Trice Synopsis Coming off the release of his second album 2001, follow Andre "Dr. Dre" Young and his career throughout the 2000s, from producing for artists such as Eminem and 50 Cent, as well as his own music, to business deal Beats by Dre headphones with Jimmy Iovine, a biopic about his life, a documentary, and eventually the release of his final album. Plot The film opens with a montage of footage from the previous six seasons of the Strength of Street Knowledge, with Still D.R.E. playing over it. After the montage ends, the logo for the series appears on the screen, and the screen cuts to black. The scene cuts to Dr. Dre in the studio, mixing the song Business for Eminem's upcoming album The Eminem Show. 'Eminem '''suddenly walks in with a CD in his hand. Dre asks what it is as Em pops the CD in. The song ''Life's On The Line starts playing. Dre asks who that is, and Em hands him the CD, revealing it to be 50 Cent's compilation album Guess Who's Back?. Dre looks slightly confused, remembering that 50 was shot and asks Em if he's still going to be making music. Em stops the CD and expresses interest in signing 50 to his label Shady Records. Dre suggests a joint venture where 50 would be signed to both Shady and Aftermath. Em agrees and leaves, leaving Dre in the studio to continue mixing Em's album. The scene cuts to a few months later, where 50 has since been signed by Em and Dre. Off the heels of popular mixtape No Mercy, No Fear, 50 goes to the studio with Dre. Dre is playing a beat for 50 as he explains that he initially produced the song for Eminem's group D12, but they couldn't figure out how to approach the song. The beat plays for a little bit longer until 50 begins writing. He hops into the booth and begins reciting the hook and first verse from In Da Club. ''Dre is shown to be visibly pleased. He stops the beat and tells him that he didn't think he'd go THERE with the beat, but it works. 50 laughs as the two continue to work. The song plays in the background as 50 reworks some of the lyrics, as Dre makes tweaks to the production with help from '''DJ Quik'. 50 Cent would release his first studio album Get Rich or Die Tryin' in February of 2003. The album contained hits such as In Da Club, 21 Questions featuring Nate Dogg, Many Men (Wish Death), and the remix of P.I.M.P., featuring Snoop Dogg. 50's group G-Unit also released their debut album Beg For Mercy later in the year, as well as Shady Records artist Obie Trice and his debut Cheers. In addition to the Shady/Aftermath/G-Unit releases, Dre also worked on Deuce, the third album by The D.O.C.. Around this time, Dre also discovered Compton rapper The Game, signing him to Aftermath. After working with Game for a few months, Dre and Interscope Records CEO Jimmy Iovine decide to integrate Game into 50's G-Unit camp, to help build a buzz around his name. Soundtrack TBA Category:Movies Category:Netflix Movies Category:Hip Hop Universe